Betcha
by ElizabethBlack2294
Summary: Tris X Eric Super Bowl 51 SMUT! Very strong mature content! Eric bets Tris Falcons will win...and the stakes are high!


**Hey readers!**

 **Just a little post Super Bowl Eris smut for you...**

 **i don't own Divergent or any of the Characters!**

 **Strong MATURE content!**

* * *

"I don't get what the big deal about this "Super Bowl" is anyway? I mean what the hell is it?" I ask Four as we walk to Max's apartment.

"It was a huge deal way back when, Max has played a rerun of the game every year since he took leadership, this is the Super Bowl fifty one, Atlanta Falcons verses New England Patriots."

"Four, I still don't know what it is," I sigh.

Max has invited everyone from leadership and a few others to watch the "game" at his apartment.

"I guess you'll have to wait and see," he says before knocking on the door.

Eric opens the door and scoffs at us, "didn't know stiffs liked football."

 _What the hell is football?_

I roll my eyes and move past Eric into the spacious living room. The smell of barbecue chicken fills my nostrils and I subconsciously make my way into the kitchen.

"Hey Max," I say hopping up to one of the bar stools at the island.

"Hey Tris, ready for the game?"

"Would you laugh if I said I didn't have a clue as to what the big deal is?"

"You're joking right," Eric asks walking into the kitchen and grabbing a chicken wing from a bowl.

"Does my face look like Im joking? I don't know what football is..."

Max laughs and shakes his head, "it's a game that people used to play a long time ago. Super bowl was like a championship for the final two teams at the end of the season, it was a big deal in the American past time."

"You really are a stiff," Eric scoffs and walks past me, purposely bumping my shoulder.

I shake my head.

"Want a beer," max asks with a quirked brow.

"Please," I smile and reach across the island to take the cold beverage, I glance into the fridge while it's open and little colorful cups catch my eye, "what are those?"

Max catches my stare and grins, "Jell-O shots, ever had one?"

I shake my head and max grabs a pink one and a blue one. He hands over the pink one to me.

"Run your tongue around the inside and then tip it back and suck out the jello."

I watch Max as he runs his tongue around like he said and then tips the plastic cup back, making a slight slurping noise as he drinks the contents.

It doesn't taste half bad.

"Like it?" He asks and discards the empty cups into the trash.

"Yeah," I nod my head, "what's in them?"

"Vodka."

"Really? I didn't even taste it."

"Oh god, you are going to be drunk," Eric said coming back into the kitchen, "coin toss is coming up," he said looking to Max.

Max leaves the kitchen and I am about to follow when Eric opens the fridge, "want another one?"

"What," I ask turning back to him.

"Another shot?"

"Um," I look towards the living room, everyone is watching the tv intently, "sure."

Eric smirks and hands me a yellow shot this time.

"Cheers," he says grinning and slurps the jello down.

I can't help but watch the way the muscles in his neck move when he swallows, and those tattoos...

I am caught.

"See something you like?" He asks me with a quirked brow.

"Nope," I throw the plastic cup into the trash and turn to walk away, but Eric is faster, he pins me between the counter and himself.

"Are you sure about that," he asks in a low voice.

I glance to the living room, no one is paying attention.

"What do you say we make this game more interesting," he murmurs into my ear.

"How so," I ask quietly, I am caught up in his cologne.

"Pick one, Patriots, or Falcons."

I'm assuming those are the teams, "Patriots."

He smirks at me, "if I win, you give me a blowjob, if you win, I'll eat you out."

I feel my stomach clench, and a wetness is pooling between my legs.

"And if I'm not into one night stands?" I ask challenging him.

"Who says its for one night."

"What are you getting at Eric," I ask with a quirked brow.

"Just answer. Deal or no deal."

Curiosity gets the best of me in this case, "deal."

He leans foreword and presses his lips against the curve of my ear, "good girl," he whispers and pushes away from the counter, leaving me hot and bothered.

...

"Fuck," Four yells out when one of the players drops a pass, making Lauren jump a little next to him. I watch the screen intently.

Football was actually pretty fun to watch, and to think Max got lucky and found the recordings of every single game in history in his apartment when he moved in, pretty damn cool.

I glance to Eric, he has a smirk permanently plastered to his face and he keeps looking at me.

The Falcons had lead the whole entire game and the patriots were catching up, it was the final quarter and they were on,y a few points behind.

A commercial came on and I jumped up and headed to the kitchen to grab Jell-O shots for everyone.

"Tight game, huh," Eric's husky voice asks from behind me, I juggle a cup of jello in my hands and I fail to contain it before it lands on my bare cleavage.

"Damnit Eric, don't scare me like that," I hiss and move to grab a towel. Eric holds me in place and moves closer, keeping his eyes locked on mine.

Then he leans down and runs his tongue across my chest, licking up the gelatin.

I suppress a moan when his teeth lightly graze my tattoo and up my neck.

His eyes meet mine again, they aren't gray anymore, they have pooled into a liquid dark storm full of lust.

"I have a feeling that's not the only thing that's tight," he whispers against my ear now.

I feel like my legs are about to collapse, but Eric grabs me around the waist and steadies me against the counter.

"Eric," I whine, but my voice comes out as a desperate moan.

We hear yells coming from the living room and he smirks at me before pulling away just before everyone comes into the kitchen.

"Overtime," Max mutters.

"Shots anyone," I ask catching my breath and glancing to Eric.

Everyone grabs one and we all stand around the counter.

"To friends," Max yells, we raise our cups and take our shots, my eyes are connected back to Eric. The way his pink tongue is swirling around the plastic is his way of teasing me.

I wish that was me, shut up, Tris, I think to myself.

I can feel myself heating up before I tear my eyes away from him.

"Hurry up," Four calls out, "games back on."

"Moment of truth," Eric whispers in my ear as I pass by him.

"So what happens now," I ask him when I stand behind the couch.

He places a hand on the small of my back, playing with the waistband of my jeans.

"First team to score wins."

I can barely focus on the game as Eric traces lazy patterns across the exposed skin on my back, he is inching my shirt a little higher every few seconds. I gasp when his hand reaches my bra and his talented fingers unsnap it.

I shoot a glare at him and reach up to fix it.

He is just smirking at me with dark eyes, never watching the game even for a second.

"Nooooo!" Max, Four and Zeke are yelling at the TV.

The patriots had won!

The boys huff with frustration before heading for the kitchen.

I look up to Eric who is still eyeing me, then he leans down and whispers against my ear with his hot breath, "my place or yours."

I feel the goosebumps crawl across my skin with anticipation. This is really going to happen.

"Yours," I whisper back.

"Hey, Max," Eric calls, "I'm heading home, I'll be down at the bar later."

"Alright, see ya," Max calls back.

Eric links his fingers with mine and drags me out the door.

...

"You were really serious about the whole bet thing," I ask him while he is practically dragging me to his apartment.

"You thought I was joking," he asks.

"Well, yeah I did."

He stops abruptly and shoves me into the wall roughly, his leg is pinned between my own.

"Why would you think such a thing," he asks. His gaze is intense.

"Well, because I'm me...the stiff."

"Do you not realize just how fucking gorgeous you are," he asks glancing down at my lips then back to my eyes.

"I don't do one night deals, Eric," I mutter.

"Then let's make it longer than one night, let's make it the rest of our lives."

"What," I ask dumbfounded.

"Tris, you're not the little Abnegation girl anymore, I've noticed you for a while, and Damnit I want you, I want you to be mine."

"You hardly know me."

"We have plenty of time to get caught up on knowing each other. Right now, I do believe I lost a bet, and I am going to pay up."

I stare at him, my core is tightening.

"Be my girl, Tris," he whispers against my lips.

My mind is in a flurry, he is asking me to be his girlfriend, holy shit.

"Ok," I whisper back.

Eric's lips crash into mine and my arms find their way around his neck as he lifts me up to carry me the rest of the way to his apartment down the hall.

He pushes the door open and kicks it closed, never putting me down until we reach his bed.

He throws me down roughly and climbs over top of me. I can feel my excitement taking over at his roughness.

The time I was with Four, he had never really been rough, he wasn't bad by any means, just different.

Eric is working my shirt up my body, I lift up enough so he can pull it over my head and in the next moment he unclasps my bra.

I don't feel shy laying bare beneath him, I actually feel confident.

Eric pulls his own shirt over his head, revealing his toned abs and chest. His tattoos are standing out hard against his skin now.

"I believe these need to go," he whispered, playing with the button of my jeans.

He pulls them off in one stroke and sits back, eyeing me with a shit eating grin.

"No underwear?"

"Nope," I smirk back at him.

I can almost hear the growl in his chest. He wastes no time leaning down and licking my dripping pussy.

I let out a breathy moan as his hot tongue runs up the length of my folds.

"Damn, you taste good," he raps before locking his mouth around my clit.

"Oh my..." I breathe out and reach down to push his head closer to me.

I can feel him chuckle against my hot core, the vibrations pull another moan from my throat.

"Eric," I whisper, I lean up on my elbows and watch him as he works, he glances up at me every now and then, I can see the smirk covering his face when he pushes two fingers inside my aching walls.

I can't understand what I'm saying now, the words are lost in moans as he works his long digits in and out of me, flicking my clit and curling inside of me to hit my G spot.

I can feel my orgasm fast approaching, and I think he can too because he starts sliming his fingers inside harder and faster. His mouth is latched onto my clit again and sucking furiously.

"Eric, oh shit, Eric I'm gonna cum," I moan and pinch my nipples as my walls begin to retract around his fingers.

And I fall apart.

His fingers continue to pump in and out of me while I ride out my bliss.

My breathing is heavy now, and he removes himself from inside of me sucking his fingers into his mouth before leaning down to kiss me.

I can taste myself on his lips and tongue, and it is he most erotic thing I've ever tasted.

"What do you say," he asks, "be my girl?"

"One condition," I whisper back and bite his bottom lip roughly.

"What is that baby," he asks sucking his abused lip into his teeth.

"Fuck me hard..."

"You betcha babe."

Oh. And he did.


End file.
